


【哈梅】过去（4）

by Yunxialoveleo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunxialoveleo/pseuds/Yunxialoveleo





	【哈梅】过去（4）

4.  
*NC-17  
16的Leo在到达酒店找自己房间的时候在心里暗暗的想，一进房间我就倒头大睡——  
直到他看到了那个写着他名字的名牌，的上面，赫然印这“Xavi Hernandez”的字样。  
Leo觉得他在那一瞬间清醒了。  
他在心里把安排房间的人骂的狗血喷头，最终不得不接受现实。  
阿根廷人深吸了一口气，然后用房卡打开了房间门。  
一瞬间，他闻到了一股沐浴露的清香。  
浴室里传来了哗哗的水声。

梅西放好自己的行李，瞄了一眼电视机。  
然后，16岁的年轻人就手足无措地转向浴室的方向。  
可浴室的半透明设计真的不比电视节目里不可描述的画面让人冷静多少。  
梅西不得不咽了一口口水。  
带着九分的犹豫叩响了浴室的门——  
水声停了，那个模糊的身影离自己越来越近。  
？？？？  
他竟然就那么直接打开了卫生间的门，没有穿衣服，也没有裹浴巾。  
Leo看着一丝不挂的Xavi，条件反射般地用手把眼睛挡起来。  
“你你你你你你你！你怎么不穿衣服就开了门啊？？！”  
应该被称作少年的阿根廷人脸都涨红了。  
今天这是怎么了？？？  
Xavi一下子笑出了声，他点了下Leo的脑门。  
“干嘛呀，大惊小怪，没见过啊？”  
是的，巴萨的中场大脑就是这么一个没有节操有裸露癖的人。  
Leo突然一下子不知道脑子哪一根筋搭错了，听到这话突然就直勾勾盯着Xavi的某部位。  
“是，没见过。”  
Xavi一时语塞。  
突然想起自己洗了一半的澡。  
“我澡还没洗完，干嘛穿衣服。对了，有什么事吗？”  
Leo有点不好意思地挠了挠头，往旁边挪了一步。  
Xavi的视线扫到电视屏幕里的画面，真的很不可描述。  
“我可以换台吗……？这个……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，当然可以，为什么不行。”  
一丝不挂的人笑的“花枝烂颤”，带动着重要部位来回晃。  
这期间，阿根廷人的眼睛真的没有离开过Xavi的下体。  
Xavi关上门，哗啦啦的水声继续回荡在房间里。  
过了不久，水声又一次停了。  
Xavi裹着一条浴巾从里面出来。  
一出浴室的Xavi看着Leo脸上表情不对，仿佛自己会吃了他似的，对方的腿上放着一个大包，目光低垂着看着地上。  
“Leo？干嘛抱着包？”  
说着就上去把那个黑色的大包从Leo腿上取下来。  
他的脸有些泛红。  
Xavi怎么可能没注意到Leo双腿间的异样——像个小小的帐篷。  
Xavi不禁心想，是因为那天杀的电视，还是因为自己。  
晃了晃脑袋把这种奇奇怪怪的想法晃出去。  
然后看着企图掩盖状况不敢抬头靠自己的少年，开始大笑。  
Leo气急败坏地瞪了Xavi一眼，随即低下头去。  
“Leo你别告诉我你之前从来没有过？”  
Xavi已经笑的腰都直不起来了。  
Leo很认真地抬起头对Xavi说，“你知道的吧，那个病，会影响荷尔蒙。”  
少年的眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛一只小鹿。  
Xavi不能否认，他有点后悔了。  
这下轮到久经风霜的Hernandez先生手足无措了。  
他伸出手去摸了摸小动物的头。  
“对不起我不是故意的。”  
Leo用低的只够他们两人听得到的音量说，“没关系的。”

Xavi没有忍住去用食指戳了一下Leo已经抬了头的下体，然后发现自己做了这一生为数不多的没有经过大脑思考的事之一。  
“我们小时候经常一群男孩子聚在一起看这些东西，哈哈。”  
气氛更尴尬了。

在接下来的几秒内，Leo觉得自己的大脑完全没有跟得上节奏——  
隔着短裤他感受到了Xavi手掌的温度，隐约有人跟他说“我来帮你？”鬼使神差地点了点头，梅西心想天杀的是谁让他点的头。  
接下来的事梅西已经不太记得了。  
Xavi拉着他并排躺下，从原本的隔着一层布料到直接把手伸进内裤，一个翻身另一只手连带短裤和内裤一起拽下去。  
然后事情变得简单多了。  
简单的几次上下撸动，未经人事的少年就已经完全硬了。  
Leo有点难耐地呻吟出生。  
“Xavi...”  
“叫我Maki”手上的动作并没有停下来。  
他们两个都觉得自己一定是疯了。  
Leo的脸粉粉的，Xavi忍不住凑上去亲了一下。  
然后Xavi用一边的胳膊把自己的身体支撑起来，凑到七荤八素的少年两腿中间，用温润的口腔含住了对方挺立的阴茎。  
呻吟一点一点从Leo口中泄出，他用软糯的声音一遍遍喊着“Maki”  
他只记得他当时好像踩在棉花上。  
“Maki，我坚持不住了…”  
Xavi丝毫没有要吐出来的意思，反倒恶趣味地舔了两下。  
Leo感觉自己浑身发软，但他还是用了些劲将自己的下体从队友嘴里退出来。  
然后白浊的液体喷射出来，床单上到处都是。

长途跋涉实在是太累了。  
“明天再冲洗吧。”  
然后他们就换了一张床挤着睡了。

你说Xavi？  
他大概后来实在忍不住自己去卫生间来了一发。  
毕竟对方还未成年呢。  
这样带坏小孩子就已经很不好了，说真的。


End file.
